kingdom_of_rozsaszinfandomcom-20200213-history
Károl Fülöp a Habsburg-Hungary
Early Life Birth Károl Fülöp a Habsburg-Hungary was born to King Charles XI of Hungary and his consort, Annamária a Poland, on January 14th 1657. At the time, his father was the heir to the Hungarian throne. He was their eldest child and subsequently the second in line for the Hungarian throne behind his father. Christening Károl Fülöp was christened on June 1st, 1657, at the royal chapel. He was christened as Károl Fülöp, and received the title Magyar (Rózsaszín) Herceg. Childhood Károl grew up at the royal palace in Hungary. He was tutored and placed in the care of governesses. He was very close with his younger brother, who was born in 1664. He had a close bond with his sisters as well. Education Károl Fülöp excelled in literature, and received advanced lessons by a top tutor. He also was tutored in several languages, such as English, French, Italian, German, Polis, and Latin. Preparation for Court Life As he grew older, Károl Fülöp was taught the lifestyle and etiquette of a courtier. He was taught to be well-mannered, worldly, and the epitome of class, dignity and sophistication. Relationships While living in the royal palace, Károl Fülöp was surrounded by family and caretakers. He developed relationships with everyone, although some closely bonded unlike others. Károl Fülöp was not close with his mother for a portion of his life. Like the rest of court, he found her to be rather flamboyant. This may have been caused also by his separation from her during his younger years. As he grew older, he came to love his mother more and accept her personality. Also living in the palace was his grandfather, the king of Hungary, and his wife, the consort. Károl Fülöp's relationship with his grandparents was very strong. He'd often go on small trips with them around the kingdom, preferring their company and monarch lifestyle over his parents'. During the passing of his grandfather, Károl Fülöp lamented that he had "lost a confidante, advisor, and true friend" and mourned for several months privately. He continued to keep a strong relationship with the queen mother after the passing of his grandfather. Károl Fülöp had a strained relationship with his father. Trying to live up to the expectations of a royal and forming a lifestyle of his own was rather difficult due to his father's strict rules and values. However, they both bonded over literature, a topic they both enjoyed and excelled in throughout their studies as children to young adults. Adulthood Örököse On June 3rd, 1680, Károl Fülöp's grandfather passed away, and his father became Charles XI a Hungary. Károl Fülöp was styled as His Royal Highness The Örököse a Hungary (Rózsaszín). As the heir, he began to take on more and more royal duties. He was sent on a diplomatic trip to France in October 1680, and England in May 1681. He would attend many events on behalf of his parents as well. Engagement In August of 1682, Károl Fülöp was engaged to Hanna Zsófia a Bulgaria, per his mother's fondness of Bulgarians. Soon, rumors began to circulate that she had bedded the whole female population of the Bulgarian court. Of course, Károl Fülöp and his family shut down the rumors, claiming they were untrue. They were set to marry later that month. Accession On August 22nd, 1682, King Charles XI died of a brief illness in his chambers. Holding his hands were his consort, Annamária and his son and heir, Károl Fülöp. Károl Fülöp was saddened by his father's sudden passing, as it was very close to his wedding. He was, on that day, officially known as the King of Hungary. Wedding Category:Royal Family Category:17th Century Births Category:Nobility Category:Sovereign